With the desire to stay active year round, there is a need for breathable, insulating garments for use during physical activity in the cold-weather months. Conventional cold-weather garments may not allow for moisture vapor from perspiration and/or sufficient body heat to escape from the inside of the garment. This is especially the case when the cold-weather garment includes insulation, because the insulation may significantly reduce the moisture-vapor transmission rate through the garment. The trapping of moisture from perspiration may be particularly problematic for garments constructed from water-resistant fabrics. For instance, garments with fill material such as down or fibers are generally constructed of textiles that are resistant to the fill material penetrating the textile, either partially or entirely. Such fill-proof textiles may be created using treatments such as a durable water repellant (DWR) or by weaving or knitting a textile of sufficient weight to retain the fill material. Although these approaches often render the textile water-resistant, they may trap moisture vapor inside of the garment, which may then lead to discomfort for the wearer and may make the garment less effective as a cold-weather insulating garment.